


W.N.G.S.

by fandom_is_life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guardian Angels, High School, Soul seers, WNGS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_is_life/pseuds/fandom_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first writing. Hope it doesn't suck. Summury: Angelique and Nick are two normal kids. Ok. That's a lie. They not really normal. Why? Because they can see WNGS. The world's naturally guarded sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's fandom_is_life. Who else would it be? Don't answer that. This is my first writing on AO3. I don't think I need any disclaimers for what I'm writing in this work. I'll try to update as much as possible. Love all of you non-existent readers!! (Hopefully not non-existent for long)

Preface:

Ever since I was young I've seen the world through a different set of eyes. When you look at someone for the first time what is the first thing you notice? The color of their hair? Or perhaps of they have a friendly smile? Maybe even the type of clothes they wear? I look past all of that because that doesn't really matter to me when I first meet a person.

The first this I notice is their _wings._  You read it right. I said wing. Like flap, flap, tweety bird, and all that jazz. Actually I believe it is WNGS, rather than wings. As in  **W** orld's **N** aturally **G** uarded **S** entiments, which means you should really continue to read to understand my crazy messed up world. Did I mention the whole aura thing too? 

 


	2. I Hate Mornings

" Angelique Riley Thomas! You get up this instant and I mean now! If that bus leaves without you I refuse to drive you to school since I have a very important meeting! And don't give me that look!" This kids is the normal screeching alarm clock that is my mother. Love her to death, bless her little heart, but save my ears! I need those!

I groggily peeked out from my cave under the covers and looked over at my mom's still ranting figure in my doorway. Concentrating hard in squint a little and see an aura of light red around her. Manipulating the red I envisioned it fading into a nice green. Green is once and calm color that all happy humans should be. You are probably wondering what the heck just happened and honestly it is way to early in the morning to explain myself to confused audience members, but know that it is perfectly not normal. 

My mother's angry glare at me vanished into a peaceful sort of look. Her stance relaxed and the hands on her hips feel to her side. 

" It's okay mom I'm in my way down right now and I will catch the bus." I spoke in a soft voice like the one you use when speaking to a wounded animal or a small frightened child.

My mom sighed and left my room after taking one look around at the horror that it is. So it is not the cleanest but what can you expect from a fifteen year old? The books strewn across the floor and clothes covering every inch of my small room was a sight to behold. I am so proud of my mass collection of books that overflows the books case. 

The reason for the large amount of books is looking at everyone with their WNGS can give you a headache and a massive one at that. I read to get away from the blinding color that invades my eyes every time in look directly at a person. 

Hearing the grumble of my stomach I quickly pick out a clean outfit from a draw filled to the brim with hand me downs inspire of the fact that I am an only child. No idea where the hand me downs come from. I know they can't be from my moms because let's face it she is in the more circular area while I am more of a pencil if you know what I mean. 

My stomach keeps demanding that it be feed so I race out of my room with a pair on light blue jeans on and a batman shirt because who doesn't love batman? Running through my old creaky house the stairs cry out under my light weight. Thundering down I run into the kitchen and proceed to make an attempt at not burn the house down with hazardous…toast!

With bread in hand I walk towards my toaster half dead on my feet, closed eyed. Yawning in a loud fashion I stretch out my arms trying to shake off the sleep. Taking another step forward in find myself with a mouthful of grey hoodie that taste like All and smells like grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Uhfff! Mwat mar mooin' mmm mm?!" I say as I am startled out of my sleepy stupor. 

Mystery man vibrates with silent laughter as my slowly thawing mind connects the dots. The only person who had the patience to deal with me in the morning is none other than my best friend for life Nick.

He was wearing a pair of black swishy pants with three white stripes running down his legs and a grey hoodie that I got for him for his birthday back in August, two months ago. His light black hair looked like he just rolled out of bed which was quite likely at this ungodly hour of 6:30 AM. His WNGS were a pristine white that would give any other guy an odd look, but on him they looked natural. He had a lights blue aura that we believe is a neutral or a natural feeling. When I say we I mean we. This ability to see WNGS is something that both Nick and I posses. 

"Poor, poor Mood ring. Are you Ok?" Nick said in a patronizing voice. 

He has called me Mood ring since we found out that I could read and manipulate people's emotions. I have a control over the more emotional stuff with the aura. Nick on the other hand deals with people's wings. Both a person's aura and their wings make up what we call WNGS. With a person's wings, Nick can see into a said person's past and also tell what kind of person they are. 

People who were in a war have a faded tattoo of what they were on the tip of their wing. Someone who is sick has slightly unkept wings and if they are dying the feathers fall out start to fall out. When a person has found their soulmate, their wings have some if their soulmate's color incorporated into their wings color scheme. That sort of stuff Nick can tell without batting an eyelash. All he needs is a quick glance out of the corner of his eye and bingo! We have a winner in the wings area.

"Yes I'm fine Nick, but my tummy will not be if I don't get to that toaster in the next ten seconds." 

Nick moved out of the way and I finally got to the toaster. I then proceeded to inevitably burnt the toast to a charred crisp, that put coal to shame. It wasn't so bad once I tore off the burnt pieces so I basically threw it out. 

"You really should eat something. Mood so you don't like pass out and I have to drag your sorry ass out of Algebra again." Nick said with a smirk. 

I huffed and replied "Fine. I eat an apple ok? Now we gotta catch that bus!" As I spoke those words, I heard the hiss of the bus as it pulled to a stop outside my house. With Nick by my side, we sprint to the bus for another boring day at school.


End file.
